Silence
by Yuuna Miyako
Summary: /1st Arc/ Tomoyo Daidouji lost her voice after a car accident. Eriol Hiiragizawa lost his ability to play the piano after a beating. Both will meet and create a bond a promise that will forever change their destiny. Based on the Taiwanese drama, Silence.
1. Prologue

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Silence**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Summary: **Tomoyo Daidoji lost her voice after a car accident. Eriol Hiiragizawa lost his ability to play the piano after a beating. Both will meet and create a bond a promise that will forever change their destiny. Will this bond hold and promise keep if both are separated? Based on the Taiwanese drama, Silence.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the CCS characters or Silence's plotline. I absolutely worship Clamp and Silence's staff for making it possible. Whohoo, more power to you guys.

**Pairings:** A lot of pairings here, I needed to do some personality changes with our CCS characters to match the plot line I also need to mix our pairings too—which was unusual but fun. Our main pair is: Eriol and Tomoyo. Other supporting pairs: Touya & Tomoyo, Eriol & Sakura, Sakura & Syaoran, Eriol & Meiling, Yukito & Sakura. I know it's confusing how many pairs exist, but hey, just read the whole story all the way and you will understand.

**Authoress Notes:** I decided to break my ever long hiatus. It's been quite sometime since I stopped writing because of other writing assignments and school as well. But anyways, it looks like my schedule is loosening and I'm back. Not only that, I have a new story! I've heard about Silence from my friends, but when I actually watched it, I fell in love! I mean to the plotline and –ahem- Vic. Joking. Anyways, after some plans, I decided to cross my most favorite CCS couple with Silence's plot. I had to change some things which, yes, I'll explain all the way.

This is the longest babbling I've typed. I hope you guys didn't get annoyed by my long speech. Enjoy the prologue!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Prologue**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was thirteen years ago when the angelic, lilac haired, amethyst eyed Tomoyo Daidoji lost her beautiful nightingale voice after a unexpected car accident. The experience traumatized her, losing her capability to sing and even speak. But since that day, fate started to weave her threads of destiny. Being mute closed many doors to opportunities that regular people have open wide. But she'll also learn being mute how silence will open 'special' doors that God himself will appoint.

In the other hand, it was thirteen years ago when the multimillionaire heir, cerulean haired, azure eyed Eriol Hiiragizawa injured his right hand seriously after being ganged up by envious participants of a piano competition. This injury not only stole the natural mobility of his hand but also snatched the ability to create serene and complex symphonies. Playing the piano was one of his special ways to escape from the choking world he lives on, being forcefully fed by his father to create the perfect successor of the Hiiragizawa-Manchester Company. Little did he know this injury will lead to his own door of destiny where he will obtain not only temporary freedom but a freedom he could embrace forever.

Fate has already laid its foundations and therefore their destinies will surely meet.

Twelve years old they meet,

Seven days they spent time together,

Thirteen years of separation,

Two lives,

One destiny, bond and promise.

This is their story.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ending Notes:** So what do you guys think? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please do review; they hype me up to write more! Stay in tune for the next chapter. Arigato!


	2. Arc 1 1 : The Accident

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Silence**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the CCS characters or Silence's plotline. I absolutely worship Clamp and Silence's staff for making it possible.

**Pairings:** Eriol and Tomoyo. Other supporting pairs: Touya & Tomoyo, Eriol & Sakura, Sakura & Syaoran, Eriol & Meiling, Yukito & Sakura.

**Japanese-English Translation: **Ohayou-gozaimasu – Good morning Polite ; Ohayou – Good morning ; Arigato – Thank you ; Dewa mata – See you later ; do-shimashita-ka – What's the matter?

**Authoress Notes:** I know the prologue was boring and blah, blah. But Chapter 1 is here. There'll be three arcs in this story, the Memory Arc; these are when they were younger, the Promise Arc, is when both are still searching for each other, and lastly the Final Arc no name yet, is when both of them finally being together. Because of this, I expect for this story to take pretty long to finish.

And please comment please! I need all my criticisms now. I know I suck in something, but please someone point it out to me!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Memory Arc 1: The Accident**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_It started as a typical day…_

Dawn made its visit to Tomoeda, Japan. It was a beautiful new morning; the birds sang their usual morning song. The cold wind blew softly, while the loose leaves surfed through its gale. Early dews still dripped down the beautiful flowers of many colors that surrounded the Daidoji residence. Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing a dark short haired woman, Sonomi Daidoji. She's the widow of the late Hiroshi Daidoji, who died after two years of their marriage. But it was evident both of them were in love, and because of Sonomi's undying devotion to her husband, she never wanted to marry anyone after his death.

She's a great cook and therefore opened a traditional bento shop for living. Through this, she and her only child, Tomoyo Daidoji relied on her skill. Every morning as Sonomi makes bento for Tomoyo's lunch, the young girl sings. Tomoyo loved how her mother made cute designs for her lunch as Sonomi just loved how her daughter's voice filled the atmosphere, giving her sense of hope to move on.

Her voice is just heavenly enough to put any mortal in a trance.

Sonomi smiled softly as she continued listening to her daughters singing voice that came from inside the house. It seems like she's getting ready to go to school. Before Sonomi managed to turn around and come back inside her shop and home, she spotted a chocolate haired teenager walk in her front yard.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Daidoji-san." The boy greeted.

"Ohayou, Touya-kun." Sonomi smiled softly, "Are you here to pick up Tomoyo or your bento?"

"Both."

Sonomi chuckled, "Okay, please wait for her here, I'll take your bento and call Tomoyo-chan out as soon as possible."

"Arigatou."

Sonomi gave him a slight bow as she entered the shop. Touya stood in the Daidouji's front yard patiently standing. He held a piece of white paper in his right hand, which looked like a flyer.

Fujikata Kinemoto and his fourteen-year-old son Touya Kinemoto lived next door to the Daidoji's.

Touya was like Tomoyo's older brother. He could be rough sometimes, trying to cover his emotions, but actually, he's nice in the inside. Touya is two years older than her, so he feels responsible when she's around him somehow.

Kinemoto Fujikata-san was both Hiroshi and Sonomi's best friend since high school. He was also Hiroshi's business partner. Fujikata had a heart for archeology too, so even though he is a reliable businessman, he manages to fulfill his desire of uncovering secrets. Anyways, after Hiroshi's death, he took care of both Sonomi and Tomoyo and loved young Tomoyo as his own.

Then a couple of minutes later, both Tomoyo and Sonomi stepped out the door. The lilac haired, twelve-year-old smiled warmly at the familiar boy who stood outside.

"Touya-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she ran towards him, "Ohayou-gozaimasu!"

Touya's eyes looked down on her as he patted her head, "Ohayou, Toto."

Tomoyo frowned a little when Touya mentioned her silly nickname that he specially called her, and quickly stuck her tongue out in response.

He smiled at her cute reaction. Sonomi laughed as she patted both of their heads, "Okay you two, you guys should start heading to school. Oh yes, here's your bento Touya." Sonomi handed Touya his bento who quickly thanked her, "Take care, dewa mata!"

"Dewa mata!" Tomoyo and Touya said in unison as they started walking away to school.

Sonomi watched both of them as they soon disappeared from her sight; she took a deep breath and said a quick prayer as she entered the shop once more, preparing for another day of business.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Touya silently walked away from the Daidoji residence. When they reached the main intersection, Touya tensely looked back, glanced at Tomoyo and suddenly stopped walking. Tomoyo noticed Touya's sudden halt and stopped walking after a couple of steps before him.

"Touya-kun? Do-shimashita-ka?" Tomoyo asked as she turned around, giving him an anxious look.

"Nothing," He lied.

"Okay then, let's get going. I'm afraid we're going to arrive late if we don't continue walking now." Tomoyo slowly turned around, ready to take another step towards school.

"Hey Daidoji," Touya called out, "Let's skip classes today."

"What?" Tomoyo looked back at him, blinking her eyes twice. She also checked her hearing if she's hearing the right words.

Touya then walked towards her and stopped next her. There he handed her the white flyer paper. The main heading had the words 'Auditions' printed in big bold letters. Tomoyo was quickly hushed as she read the flyer's contents. It was auditions for a talent search. A production company just recently visited Tomoeda in search for new actors and singers in all ages. Tomoyo's heart jumped when she read the singer auditions. It was scheduled for today, in a theater downtown.

"W-what's this?" Tomoyo asked, looking up at Touya.

"Come on Daidouji, I know you're not that dumb." Touya patted her head again, "Remember you told me you wanted to be a singer before? This is your chance."

"But—"

"Come on. It's just once, and besides, it's a once and a lifetime audition." Touya's voice grew deeper, "So, are you coming or not?"

Tomoyo didn't know how to respond. She always wanted to audition for a singer and be a superstar one day, but…this opportunity…is this the opportunity she was waiting for? She carefully thought it over. She always wanted to be a singer ever since she was younger and to come to think of it, they were paid a large sum of money for their work. She could help her mom now! It's like killing two birds with one stone.

It won't hurt to try right?

"Uh…Touya-kun, are we walking all the way there?" Tomoyo asked slowly.

"Is this a yes?"

"Hai!" Tomoyo beamed at him without hesitation.

"That's more I like it!" He then started digging on his pockets frantically, and then stopped when he pulled a wad of crumpled up bills, "Let's take a bus."

"Bu—" Before Tomoyo could even speak, Touya already grabbed her pale thin fingers. He spotted a bus four blocks away and is headed to the nearest bus stop. Tomoyo was still hesitant about the whole thing, rethinking her decision. Touya noticed her uneasiness and flashed a comforting look and tugged on Tomoyo to hurry to so they could catch the bus. So quickly, with Touya with her, Tomoyo ran with him, trying to keep her pace with his.

The young children successfully caught the public bus and headed inside. Luckily, the bus wasn't packed up yet so both found a seat next to each other. On their way, they both enjoyed the busy city scenery out the bus's window. Even though the feeling of happiness was there, Tomoyo can't help but to be drowned in her own thoughts. This singer stuff…could she really do it?

"Can I really do it?" Tomoyo asked out loud unconsciously. Even though her voice was soft, Touya clearly heard it.

"Do what?"

Tomoyo jumped in surprise, disturbing her thoughts when she heard Touya spoke suddenly. She took a quick glance at him: his eyes were still fixed on her, as if he was waiting for an answer.

"To be a singer." She replied slowly. The word singer rang through her ears and echoed softly again and again. She never really sang in front of a crowd before so the thought of being onstage made her feel anxious and giddy. Then she felt her heart pound furiously in her ribcage. She laid both of her hands to her heart and giggled nervously, "I'm starting to get nervous...I never felt my heart beat so fast before."

Touya patted her head as her eyes grew wide, "You'll do good, I know it. Besides if you can't sing why would we be going there in the first place?"

Tomoyo pouted once more, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Anyways, just think of it this way…uh…like those magic people."

"Like a magician?"

"Yeah, like that." Touya thought for a second then continued, "It's more like a magician in training. Then, imagine your voice as magic, and this audition like a test for you to be an official magician. When you pass this test, you'll be able to share your magic around you."

"Really…?"

"Yeah, whatever," Touya rolled his eyes, "It's just an example. Man, I can't believe I said that. It sounded corny."

"But it made sense."

"Well it should."

Tomoyo softly smiled, "Thanks Touya—" The bus suddenly stopped violently, and the bus's breaks started screeching, causing a chill in Tomoyo's spine.

Then she let out a blood curling scream.

Everything happened so quickly.

When the bus was going for a sharp turn, a black sedan carelessly zoomed towards it. The bus driver quickly jammed the breaks as quickly he could, but it was too late. The sedan got hit, but because of the collision, the bus tilted sideward, causing it to crash down.

The impact was great, but since someone screamed seconds earlier than the whole thing happened, this alarmed everyone in the bus to hold tight. No one died, but a handful of people were in critical condition. Others were deeply scraped and bruised. Touya, thanks for Tomoyo's scream, managed to hold on a pole to avoid him from falling. He fractured his arm and had some deep cuts because of the flying glass window pieces.

"Tomoyo!" Touya yelled as he gritted his teeth because of the stinging pain he felt on his arm. He knew he was fine. He was alive…but Tomoyo…?

A couple of ambulances from the nearby hospital came to the rescue. The paramedics started pulling people out the bus, and one by one sending them to the hospital. Touya, with his left hand dangling in pain, looked down and saw the young girl in the floor, wounded in different parts of her body.

Tomoyo gritted her teeth in pain as Touya carried her in his arms. He forced his broken arm to carry her light weight. Tomoyo felt pain all over her body as Touya carried her out the bus. Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak of how everything hurt—but her voice…

"Tomoyo, oh god." Touya closed his eyes, "I need to take you to the hospital quickly."

Tomoyo felt the stinging pain and the blood dripping, she felt tears of fear and hurt rolling down her eyes…but still she can't hear anything. Is she going to die…?

Touya unsuccessfully got any attention of the paramedics because they were tending to the most serious of injuries. So without thinking, he started running to the hospital near by. He can't just stay idle. Who knows how critical Tomoyo's injuries were? Tomoyo winced in pain as Touya, in all his might ran a couple of blocks until they reached the hospital.

Touya finally burst in the hospital with the bloodied Tomoyo in his arms. "DOCTOR!" He yelled with his all might as he ran down the hall. "DOCTOR!" Touya yelled once more. Tomoyo opened her mouth to scream for help and just cry in pain but no matter how hard she tried, no sound could be heard. On her way, her pained amethyst eyes met with indigo colored ones who are just walking by.

Pain still overwhelmed her as Touya handed her to the doctor who quickly rushed her to the emergency room.

Touya watched Tomoyo as she was being carried away and regretfully look down the ground.

It was entirely his fault.

…_but it will change a lifetime._


	3. Arc 1 2 : Rest

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Silence**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Flashback: **_Touya finally burst in the hospital with the bloodied Tomoyo in his arms. "DOCTOR!" He yelled with his all might as he ran down the hall. "DOCTOR!" Touya yelled once more. Tomoyo opened her mouth to scream for help and just cry in pain but no matter how hard she tried, no sound could be heard. On her way, her pained amethyst eyes met with indigo colored ones who are just walking by._

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the CCS characters or Silence's plotline. I absolutely worship Clamp and Silence's staff for making it possible. I also don't own Chopin's Fantasie-Impromptu.

**Pairings:** Eriol and Tomoyo. Other supporting pairs: Touya & Tomoyo, Eriol & Sakura, Sakura & Syaoran, Eriol & Meiling, Yukito & Sakura.

**Authoress Notes:** OMGosh! Thank you all for all your reviews! It's so encouraging to know people rooting for me while writing a story. So, to all my recent reviewers, I proudly dedicate this chapter for you all. Oh yeah, news. For **mangalvr **and all other readers who are wondering what Silence is and is interested in watching it, the whole complete series is posted online in . Just search for it, and you could easily find it. Watching it will spoil the whole plotline of this story though. Please be warned.

So, yeah, yeah, Arc 1-2 is here! Enjoy!

P.S: Don't forget to review afterwards; I need all the encouragement to go on writing!

** YuMi**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Memory Arc 2: Rest**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_In every music sheet, there's a rest…_

"Young master?" A voice rang through the inner dreams of young twelve-year-old Eriol Hiiragizawa. "Young master, please wake up." The voice came over once more, forcing the cerulean haired boy to slowly open his indigo eyes. When he did, he automatically saw a worried young flame haired teenager in front of his face, but his vision was quite blurry.

Then slowly, he lifted his head from the teenager's shoulder and blinked out every hint of sleepiness. He yawned a little and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Meanwhile, the flame haired reached for a purse and dug out an eyeglasses case.

"Here's your glasses." She handed it over to the young boy who mumbled a low thanks, "Sorry for waking you up from your beauty sleep, young master. But we're close to our destination. I definitely won't carry you, so I made sure I woke you up before we actually arrive."

"I understand Nakuru." The boy sighed as he glanced out the car window. He rested his elbow in one of the car door handles and then rested his chin on his hand. The car was moving in a steady, careful pace, enough for the young boy to study his surroundings.

The day before Daidoji Tomoyo's car accident, young Eriol Hiiragizawa was headed to a piano competition in Tomoeda, Japan with his trusted young servant, Nakuru Akizuki. Eriol is not your typical kid. He's the next heir of one of the largest and the most successful businesses in the whole nation, the Hiiragizawa-Manchester Corporation. Due to this title, no one below his status level dared to mix with him. Thus, he was considered a loner, not wanting to mix with children even with the same status level. His father, Daisuke Hiiragizawa, always took control of his life, choking him of all the calculations of business. His only way of escape through all of this is playing the piano.

Music, symphonies, notes—these are the aspects of escape for him, entrancing himself to be in his own peaceful world. This was against his fathers own wishes, thinking that all these piano stuff was just a waste of time. But with the help of his mother, Elandrith Hiiragizawa, and Nakuru, he gained permission to join the national competition.

Nakuru Akizuki, in the other hand has been with the family since when she was young. But so, in her blooming age of fourteen, she one of the most trusted servants of the Hiiragizawa-Manchester residence. She works for the family to pay off personal family debt, but ever since, she's been closely attached to the mistress and the young master. Nakuru is bubbly and very cheerful, which is a good contrast to Eriol's distant attitude.

The black luxury car then soon entered one of the most lavish hotels found in downtown Tomoeda. This was the location where the whole competition will be held and also where the contestants will be staying for the meantime. Then the car slowly and surely stopped in front of the glass doors of the hotel. The chauffeur stepped out the car first, opening the door for Eriol to leave the car first. Then, after him, Nakuru stepped out the car. The chauffeur handed their small lug gages to one of the hotel's workers.

Nakuru and Eriol headed inside the hotel, which caught the attention of many of the other participants who just arrived. Some of them whispered, as some just glanced at them and quickly turned around.

"He's the representative of that prestigious private school down at Tokyo right?"

"I heard he's the son of the owner of the Hiiragizawa-Manchester Company."

"He can't play, he's just rich."

Echoes of comments filled the room. Nakuru glanced at Eriol worriedly, but he just smiled at her in response. He taught himself to conceal his feelings and no matter how annoyed and pissed he was right now, he promised to bury everything under a smile.

Nakuru sighed softly as she checked both of them in.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That evening was the competition itself. It's going to be held on the biggest dance floor the hotel had. The ballroom was already fixed up for the special event, with a stage and a black grand piano that stood in the middle of the ballroom. Chairs were surrounding it, making sure everyone in the audience could get a good view of the whole presentation.

The table of judges is currently criticizing the last performance, and next in line was Eriol himself.

"Contestant number 10, Eriol Hiiragizawa of the Tokyo Prefecture Social University, will be playing Chopin's Fantasie-Impromptu."

Applause came from the audience as Eriol stood up from his seat and calmly made his way to the grand piano. Everyone eyed him closely, wondering if the rich heir really does have skillful art of creating music.

"WHOHOO! Go Master!" Nakuru yelled, standing up from her seat. This caused everybody's attention to turn to her. When she noticed that most of the attention, she quickly blushed in embarrassment and smiled apologetically as she slowly sank back down in her seat.

Eriol smiled as he bowed before he took his seat in the cushioned chair. He quickly positioned his fingers in the piano keys and his feet on the pedals. Then he started playing.

Waves of beautiful, complicated notes tumbled into the air, making it sound like one of the connoisseur piano sonatas that are played in a CD. But this wasn't a CD, but a young boy who was sitting alone at the piano, producing incredible sound. Eriol's eyes were squinted shut, and his hands and move like lightning over the keys as his feet pumped the pedals. The notes rang out, filling the whole ballroom.

The audience was clearly captivated by the music that floated in the air, catching each note the piano produced. It was incredible, breathtaking—nothing's like it…it can't be described by words. And for Eriol, as music played, he was locked in his own serene world, not caring about the audience anymore but every emotion was played by his very hands.

After a few minutes, the music grew and changed, circling around the same complex theme again and again. Finally, Eriol pounded out three loud chords—and one final soft one. The piece was called to an end. He sat with his head bowed, eyes still closed, and his hands resting gently on the keys.

The audience burst in a thundering applause, with a large percentage of them that stood up. Slowly he opened his eyes and glanced at the audience groggily, as if he was awoken from a nap. All the judges nodded their head in approval, no one sensing any mistake on his performance. Slowly Eriol stood up and retreated back to his seat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Like everyone suspected, Eriol Hiiragizawa easily won the first place of the piano competition. Then he found himself in a special party which only contestants are allowed to join after the competition. He ignored other contestants that were dining in the room. As always, he sat alone, staring at his food grow cold as the trophy stood next to his plate.

He remembered the feeling of temporary freedom as he played the grand piano earlier. It felt relaxing, so calm, so serene, and so safe. A world of music that only he could dwell upon, as long as he could escape from everything…

Even though it was just temporary…

"You're Hiiragizawa?" A voice asked in back of him.

Eriol turned around as he smiled. Surprisingly, a group of boys around his age was behind him. The young boy who called him looked at him irritably, "Quit the act, we know you cheated."

"Wha—?"

Before he could finish his sentence, a fist came flying to his face. Then, in a second, the young boys joined in the fight. He could feel the blows coming to him one by one, not giving him a single chance to fight back or even block himself. Then, the whole scene caught the attention of one of the attendees of the hotel and called in some people to stop the whole chaos. The whole thing calmed down a second, when all the guys got rounded up and Eriol, now with bruises and scabs slowly stood up.

"You cheat! No one could play like that!"

"YEAH!" The others yelled.

"I bet you he just paid the judges to let him win!"

"Everyone calm down!" One of the grown ups yelled, overthrowing the noise of the young boys.

Eriol just smirked, "Fools…! You guys are just jealous that you lost."

With gritted teeth, the young boy who started it all managed to wriggle free from his the grown-up's hands and dashed towards Eriol again. He grabbed the trophy that fell in the ground from the beating earlier, backed up and with all his might threw it towards Eriol's direction.

"Take that you rich jerk!"

Eriol froze in his spot as the trophy was headed towards him. He due to shock, it seems like he lost control of every part of his body waist down. He had no choice but to raise his arm in defense to shield his face.

And thus, it caused the worst injury a pianist could ever have.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That evening, Eriol Hiiragizawa was admitted to the nearest hospital. Due to the trophy accident, he fractured his arm and damaged two of his fingers. This forced his arm to have a cast for a couple of months. He asked the doctor if he could play the piano when his hands heal, but the doctor told him it depends. He could maybe play the piano, but not as masterful when he has uninjured hands. Nakuru immediately notified Eriol's parents when he was in the hospital that late night. His father was outraged. He was in the middle of a business trip when he was informed. He ordered Nakuru to stay by Eriol in the hospital until he comes personally to pick him up.

The next morning, Eriol found he was all bandaged up, walking down the hospital hallway with Nakuru next to him. He got a room for himself in the hospital for temporary stay. He felt trapped now; hopeless…he knew his music is gone. His music is on rest, forever. His escape is gone—now all he had is silence.

He felt he was the most pained person in the world…not until when a teenage boy dashed in the same hallway as him carrying a bloodied girl in his arms. Her amethyst eyes pierced through his azure colored ones. Exactly when her eyes met his, a jolt of electricity ran through his spine.

Pain. Her eyes pictured pain. Pain he knew that's worst than his.

Maybe, he wasn't the most pained person in the world.

…_it silences all terms of music._


	4. Arc 1 3 : Losing Magic

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Silence**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Flashback:**_The next morning, Eriol found he was all bandaged up, walking down the hospital hallway with Nakuru next to him. He got a room for himself in the hospital for temporary stay. He felt trapped now; hopeless…he knew his music is gone. His music is on rest, forever. His escape is gone—now all he had is silence. _

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the CCS characters or Silence's plotline. I absolutely worship Clamp and Silence's staff for making it possible.

**Pairings:** Eriol and Tomoyo. Other supporting pairs: Touya & Tomoyo, Eriol & Sakura, Sakura & Syaoran, Eriol & Meiling, Yukito & Sakura.

**Authoress Notes:** Thank you, thank you all for the reviews! ** Emerald** – Thanks! Er, I would rather not spoil the story though, but please do keep reading on. –winks- / ** mangalvr** – Well, the site was you tube. For some unknown reason it didn't pop up when I posted the last update. / ** Everyone**: Your reviews are very helpful! Domo arigatou! Okay, let's see. I'll try my best to update 'Silence'. I was doing a chapter plan for the story and discovered that Memory Arc itself will already have ten to eleven parts! Wow, I know that's a lot. .

And do please enjoy Memory Arc part 3. DON'T YOU EVER FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW. Unusually, it speeds my writing process.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Memory Arc 3: Losing Magic**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_What will happen if a magician…_

A young lilac haired beauty deeply slept in one of Tomoeda Central Hospital's rooms, her eyes closed as the sunlight from the nearby window shone in her porcelain like skin. The room was plain white and was fully air conditioned. The white cotton swathed bed that is currently occupied by the sleeping countenance was located in the far left edge of the room. A side drawer with a flower vase and a chair stood next to the bed. There are two more chairs that were in the room for additional visitors.

After a few minutes pass by, a man with a doctor's coat enters the room. A silver name plate with the name 'Dr. Yoshiyuki Tereda' engraved on it was attached to his coat. He carried a clipboard with him as he neared his current patient 'Tomoyo Daidoji'. Dr. Tereda is one of the young doctors that worked in Tomoeda Central Hospital. He received a message that the young girl's mother came rushing in the hospital when she got of from work and is headed to the room right now.

Then moments later a knock came from the door and was opened by one of the nurses revealing a short, dark haired woman with an anxious expression clearly pasted on her face. Next to her was a golden haired business like man, and the adolescent boy that rushed the young girl to the hospital earlier. Now he has a cast in his arm and already medicated.

"Tomoyo—oh, my baby," The woman ran towards the angelic faced girl who was still fast asleep. The woman, who is most likely Mrs. Daidoji, caressed her daughters face before she looked at Dr. Tereda.

"Doctor…is my daughter okay?"

The doctor nodded as he motioned the woman to take a seat on one of the visitor's chairs, "Please take a seat, and there are some matters I need to talk to you about."

Sonomi Daidoji hesitated to leave her daughters side but then took a seat. The golden haired man, Fujukata Kinemoto, stood next to her as Dr. Tereda shuffled through the papers clipped on his board, still searching for the results of the earlier physical examinations he did.

"Mrs. Daidoji-san, your daughter, Daidoji-chan is currently in a very good and very stable condition—"

Tomoyo Daidoji shuffled a little under her bed covers, being stirred up by the voices she hears over her dream, but she shook the voices off and just continued dreaming. The adolescent with an arm cast noticed her movement so he slowly neared her bed. He took a seat on the bedside chair and held one of her fragile hands.

"Hey Toto." He whispered, "This is Touya. Wake up soon or I'll pour hot water on you." He warned, wondering if the sleeping girl really heard him. He bent down and then laid his chin on her bed as he stared at Tomoyo's serene face. Then after a few seconds, Tomoyo started to stir more. That voice…Touya-kun…?

Slowly, young Tomoyo Daidoji opened her eyes, as she looked at Touya Kinemoto ever so drowsily. Touya's expression brightened up as he saw her finally conscious after all the commotion this morning.

"You okay?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly, she opened her mouth to say yes but no sound came out. She could feel the sudden panic that rushed through her. Touya raised an eyebrow in suspicion when he noticed her sudden uneasiness, but Tomoyo didn't want him to worry about her anymore. Maybe it's because of a medication; she concluded and absentmindedly assured herself. So quickly, she closed her mouth and just smiled. Touya in the other hand, frowned, "I'm really sorry letting you get into this huge mess. It's my entirely my fault—"

"The impact of the car accident frightened your daughter greatly that she won't be able to talk for a while. But there is a huge percentage that she'll be mute for the rest of her life too." Dr. Tereda informed the two adults rather loudly. Silence filled the room and the atmosphere began to tense up exactly when Dr. Tereda ended his statement. In response, Sonomi gasped while Fujikata squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

Touya's eyes widened when he heard the news, dropping Tomoyo's hand and quickly stood up, catching the attention of the grown-ups.

"What?!" Touya finally broke the silence as he tried to calm himself down, "You're lying—this is all just a joke, right? There is no way Tomoyo can be mute, no way. She's going to sing you know? Damn it. Tell me…oh god…" His voice faded away slowly as he balled his hands into fists.

Dr. Tereda shook his head sadly, "We doctors don't joke about these things. I'm afraid that I'm telling the truth."

Tomoyo blinked twice as she sat down her bed. She noticed the sudden tension around them. She was fine, really. And there is really no way she could be mute. She opened her mouth to speak, wanting to assure everyone with a smile that she was okay. But no matter how hard she tried, no sound came out.

She froze.

Touya in the other hand watched her expression as she tried to talk. Both of their eyes met slowly, and when it did, regret and remorse rushed through him. Then slowly, a lone tear escaped from Tomoyo's amethyst colored eyes, slowly rolling down her cheek. The doctor wasn't lying. She didn't want to lie to herself any longer, it was simple—she lost her voice.

That sight alone made Touya hate himself more and more. He can't help but turn around in regret. It was his fault. It was him and his dumb idea. Now Tomoyo can't sing at all, not a single note.

Tomoyo's heart quickened when Touya turned his back on her. She felt him let out the feeling of regret. That's when she quickly mopped her tear away and realized when she cried, she made him feel worst. She knew he'll start blaming himself for all that happened.

But it wasn't really his fault. She didn't want Touya to blame himself.

So Tomoyo reached out to tug on Touya's shirt to catch his attention and let him face her again. But before she did, Touya stomped out the room, slamming the door.

"Touya!" Fujikata exclaimed as he ran after his son.

With all her might, Tomoyo tried her best to push herself off the bed so she could run after Touya herself. But Sonomi quickly ran towards her and stopped her. Sonomi sympathetically smiled at her daughter as she gave her a comforting look, "Tomoyo, don't you worry about Touya, your Fujikata-oji will talk to him."

Then that very moment, Tomoyo let out tears that she tried to stop a couple of minutes ago. The tears flowed mercilessly down her cheeks as she buried her head in her mother's chest. Sonomi quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter as she patted her back in reassurance. She could feel Tomoyo shiver and sniffle in her arms. Sonomi then closed her eyes shut as she thought of something to say.

"Tomoyo…It's okay." Her mother's soothing voice filled her hearing, "As long you're alive and well, I'm content." Sonomi planted a kiss on Tomoyo's silky hair, "Just rest up and recover…okay?" Tomoyo nodded under her mothers embrace.

"Don't worry," Dr. Tereda spoke out, "I'll do my very best to help you out."

Sonomi gave him a thankful smile, "Thank you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a couple of yards of running, Touya and Fujikata Kinemoto found themselves silently sitting on one of the outdoor benches in the hospital. They've been sitting there for quite sometime already, and still not one of them mentioned a word. The sky slowly got dimmer and dimmer as each minute ticked by, but not one of them moved.

"Damn it's my fault…I hate myself…" Touya muttered, breaking the silence.

As calm as ever, his father sighed as he faced his son, "Your aunt Sonomi only has Tomoyo. If Tomoyo will be a mute for the rest of your life, to repay her, you need to promise me that you'll take care of her for the rest of her life."

"I will. I swear, I will. But…I don't think I could face her right now." Touya said slowly, clamping his hands together.

"I know you blame yourself for this happening to her, but it's not entirely your fault." Fujikata patted his son on his back, "And if you blame yourself to much, you'll make Tomoyo feel bad too. You know how Tomoyo is."

"Yeah I know…"

"Anyways, I should leave you for awhile. Just think it through, okay?" Fujikata stood up as he patted his son in his back, "I'll check on your aunt."

Touya nodded as Fujikata smiled at him before he started walking away. Touya watched him as he slowly disappeared from his view. Exactly when Fujikata was completely gone, Touya took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Silently he vowed to himself that he'll forever take care of the silent plum blossom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Tomoyo found herself asleep in the bed once more, by herself. She tried her best to recall what happed yesterday and quickly remembered. She remembered crying so hard on her mother's arms—it looks like she fell asleep after that. It was still quite early in the morning, but Dr. Tereda didn't fail to come in and check up on her. Exactly when he entered the room, Tomoyo sat up the bed.

"Daidoji-chan, here's your medicine," Dr. Tereda smiled as he handed her a glass of water and a couple of pills. Tomoyo remembered that she can't speak anymore, so she smiled at him thankfully and gave him a slight bow. She quickly took the medication.

"Your mother came here thirty minutes ago to check on you," Dr. Tereda continued speaking, "She came to drop a bento box for both lunch and dinner. Then she went to work. She told me to say to you she'll visit as soon as she can."

Tomoyo nodded to tell him that she understood. Dr. Tereda smiled as he handed her a small notepad and a mechanical pencil, "It looks like you need to write in order for you to communicate. Daidoji-chan, I'll come back soon to check on you. A nurse will come soon to drop you some breakfast."

Tomoyo nodded again in response as Dr. Tereda stepped out the room. As Tomoyo sat on her bed, she can't believe that for the rest of her life, she'll be probably be mute. She won't be able to speak and sing. She quickly jumped out her bed as she found herself running and running until she reached the hospital's rooftop. She closed her eyes tight as she took a deep breath.

She'll try her best to yell—if she can't hear herself, definitely she's now mute.

So with all courage, she opened her mouth to yell. When it didn't work the first time, she tried and tried again, hoping that her voice will come back to her…hoping that she could once more sing to her mom and to her love ones.

…hoping that she could spread magic once again…

But still nothing happened. Sadly, Tomoyo then stopped on trying, as she looked around her surroundings. Her lilac hair danced with the wind and the birds sang their usual morning song. But she can't help but to feel so lonely inside. So alone. So helpless. So powerless.

Then she can't help remember what Touya said to her in the bus in the accident yesterday. She was a magician of great potential. But now…

She felt like a magician whose magic is stripped away from her before she could even use it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dr. Tereda encouraged her to take walks outside the huge courtyard of the hospital. The hospital court yard was really relaxing, mostly if you just take a simple stroll around and breathe fresh air. So after eating breakfast that morning, Tomoyo decided to do the very same thing he recommended. She walked alright, and while walking, she found an interesting secret place. It was an old abandoned bomb shelter. It was located far away from the hospital building, and was properly hidden by trees. There was a small, narrow, existing path that led to the area. Due to curiosity, Tomoyo entered the shelter. It was old alright, and in the wall in the way back, a loose brick caught her attention.

Slowly she approached the brick and slowly pulled the brick out. When she did, the empty space urged her to write a note and somehow just stick the note in. So with the notepad she got from Dr. Tereda (she carried it around with her in case she needed to communicate with people around her), she scribbled a note tore it off and stuck it inside, not knowing what's really going to happen. But she promised herself that she'll wait, until someone, maybe another magician could find this magical hiding place and one day read the letter.

She'll wait—no matter what it takes…so she'll never ever feel sad and lonely again.

…_loses all his or her magic?_


	5. Arc 1 4 : Escape

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Silence**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Flashback:**_"What?!" Touya finally broke the silence as he tried to calm himself down, "You're lying—this is all just a joke, right? There is no way Tomoyo can be mute, no way. She's going to sing you know? Damn it. Tell me…oh god…" His voice faded away slowly as he balled his hands into fists._

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the CCS characters or Silence's plotline. I absolutely worship Clamp and Silence's staff for making it possible.

**Pairings:** Eriol and Tomoyo. Other supporting pairs: Touya & Tomoyo, Eriol & Sakura, Sakura & Syaoran, Eriol & Meiling, Yukito & Sakura.

**Authoress Notes:** This is the longest part ever written so far! I promise the next update is when both of them will actually meet. I know, the Memory Arc could be depressing sometimes, but hey, it's just the first part of the whole story. Most of the kawaii parts are in the Promise Arc! -- Dude, I think I'm spoiling it. Please enjoy Memory Arc part 4!

**Review Replies**: ** Emerald**: Yeah. Her Chinese is pretty bad so they made her act mute. But she's pretty good in acting. ** Property of Kish**: Thanks for the correction! And, Sakura-chan is not appearing until the second arc. ** Aeriichan**: Heh, I don't know but, sometimes names confuse me. I'll make sure I'll check on my names! ** Cheng**: It's going a bit happier in the next two updates.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Please do review in this chappie too!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Memory Arc 4: Escape**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Somehow there's a key made…_

Ever since the cerulean haired Eriol Hiiragizawa injured his arm and hand from the beating he received two days ago, he spent his first afternoon in Tomoeda Central Hospital lazily sitting on his hospital bed. He was silent as he was drowned in his own thoughts. For some reason, he can't forget about the bloodied young girl's eyes when it met up with his. Whoever she was, it looked like she was just the same age as him, but was experiencing an incredible amount of pain during that time.

Is she okay now?

A book was laid open beside him, a book he was reading earlier. Now he was plainly ignoring it. His attention averted to his cast arm and sighed once again. The thought of losing the ability to play the piano made him feel quite depressed. Slowly he looked up and glanced around his surroundings. He had to admit the luxury hospital room Nakuru got for him was pretty good compared to the regular rooms in the hospital. Hospital rooms back in Tokyo looked much better though.

But no matter how it looked, he can't help to feel secluded and locked up. Who cares if it's a hospital room or a lavish decorated one? As long has he held the title 'heir', he knew wherever he went was a prison to keep him in. He frowned slightly when he remembered one of the 'lessons' his business-minded father will give him every other day. It was choking the happiness out of him, being restricted for doing things normal kids do and being forced to study in such a young age.

Ever since he was born, he was kept in a prison—a prison with no keys at all.

He gave out an audible sigh exactly when his servant, Nakuru Akizuki came in with a tray western food on her hands. When she heard him she slowly laid the tray on the table near the bedside, and unmercifully pinched his right cheek…hard.

"Ow!" Eriol exclaimed, "Nakuru!"

"Master! That was your 23rd sigh since I disappeared from your room." She shook her head in disgust, "Don't you know every little sigh of yours steals a bit of your happiness? And just a minute ago, you let out this super-huge sigh! I wonder how much of happiness you just lost."

Eriol can't help but chuckle a bit, "Whatever you say, Nakuru."

"Aha! You laughed!" Nakuru beamed happily, "And your reward is—lunch!" Nakuru snatched the tray and carefully laid it in Eriol's lap, "Master, I want to tell you that I'll be out tomorrow. I wanted to buy some souvenirs for mistress back home. And sweets—a lot of sweets."

"Okay…" Eriol stuffed a spoonful of food in his mouth.

"Anyway, your body guard will be in charge of you." Nakuru continued, "So please don't just disappear when I'm gone okay?"

Eriol nodded as he continued chewing his food. That quickly brought him into thinking. Truthfully, since he's out of his fathers grasp for quite sometime, he always wanted to leave the hospital and just walk around. But due to experience, he knew he can't outrun a hyperactive Nakuru. But the bodyguard—that's another story.

Eriol smiled slyly as he silently planned an escape plan for the next day. Nakuru noticed the mysterious smile pasted on her masters face. She gave him a suspicious look.

"I have this feeling—Master, are you planning something again?"

"What?" He asked innocently, flashing his most irresistible I'm-so-innocent-please-don't-gang-up-on-me smile.

"Nothing," She mumbled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Next morning quickly came into view. Just like Nakuru informed him the day after, she was away, buying souvenirs somewhere out there. And just like Nakuru told him, his bodyguard was seated in his room, carefully 'guarding' him.

Eriol always thought bodyguards were just locks to reinforce his own prison. But today is going to different. Now he'll force himself out the prison—and will break the lock. Eriol clearly knows that this freedom will be temporary, like playing the piano. But he also knows that it's all worth it because another minute in this prison of his will kill him. It won't hurt to do some rebellion once in awhile. He smiled softly, as he stepped down the bed.

The bodyguard quickly stood up and headed toward him, "Young master, I'm afraid I have strict orders to not let you out the room."

"I need to use the restroom…the restroom of this room is out of order, check it yourself," Eriol gave him a smile, "Is that a good reason?"

"But Young Master—"

"Come on, why not? Is using the restroom some kind of illegal thing?" Eriol asked, "Besides, don't worry in getting it trouble, I'll explain everything myself. Besides, I really do need it; I might get some kind of urinary disease if I don't use it soon."

The bodyguard hesitated for awhile, but then soon gave up, "Okay, okay, but only for a few minutes."

Eriol grinned widely, "That's great."

So, exactly when both Eriol and his bodyguard stepped out his room, the plan was quickly activated.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Both Eriol and his bodyguard headed out his room and towards the lavatory down the hall. Eriol scanned the hallway and surroundings posting mental notes in his memory of possible escapes. At last, something to do worthwhile than just sit on his bed and be Japan's richest bum. Ever since he left the room, he had this mischievous grin pasted on his face.

It didn't take long until Eriol and his bodyguard arrived in front of the male lavatory. As expected his body guard didn't enter the lavatory, but instead the bodyguard stood outside, leaning in the wall. So, Eriol did enter the lavatory, as planned.

When he stepped out, the half dazed bodyguard quickly stood in his two feet. All Eriol had to do now is to act.

"Sorry for taking so long," Eriol apologized ever so pleasantly, "I had to—hey, it's Nakuru!" Eriol pointed to another direction. The bodyguard quickly turned his attention in the direction where Eriol pointed. Nakuru may be a fourteen-year-old, but she gained absolute respect from every bodyguard that worked for the Hiiragizawa-Manchester family. Well, it's just because she sweetly tortured them with every cake imaginable (every bodyguard tasted Nakuru's over sweetened homemade cakes) and annoyed them when they are on their working hours.

So while Eriol's bodyguard is momentarily distracted, Eriol quickly sprinted away the other direction. The man finally realized he was fooled by the young master when Eriol took a detour to another hallway.

"Young Master!" The man quickly runs down the hallway to search for him.

Quickly, Eriol hid himself behind one of those tree replicas that was used to decorate the white hospital building. He watched as his bodyguard glanced at the hallway he is now but since he didn't see him, the bodyguard just continued forward. Unexpectedly, the door next to the bush flung open, revealing a chestnut haired doctor. Eriol jumped in surprise, and to his horror, his bodyguard suddenly was running towards his way, yelling out, "Young master!"

The doctor glanced at the black suit wearing bodyguard and the young boy hiding in the bush. He looks at Eriol suspiciously.

Eriol's azure coloured eyes glanced back at the doctor pleadingly, "Don't let them find me."

The doctor with the name 'Yoshiyuki Tereda' engraved in his name plate looked back at him blankly, "Whoa there. Don't I get a 'please' in the end?"

Eriol glanced at the bodyguard that is now really close and then back at the doctor, "Please don't let them find me." Eriol repeated once more, emphasizing the word 'please'.

Dr. Tereda just nodded as he quickly opened the door of the room he just came from. He motioned the young Eriol Hiiragizawa to enter the room. Eriol, without hesitation, rushed inside as Dr. Tereda quickly closed the door shut. Exactly when the bodyguard passed by, all he did was gesture hello. The bodyguard also gestured hello in response as he passed the room. The doctor let out a sigh of relief as he went in the room to check in the young man.

He found the cerulean haired boy sitting on one of the chairs of the room, staring blankly at his arm cast.

"Young man," Dr. Tereda headed towards Eriol, "You must have a proper reason for trying to run away from that man awhile ago."

Eriol's eyes met up with his, "I just wanted to take a walk. Those guys make me sick—all they do is lock me in my hospital room."

Dr. Tereda nodded slowly, "I see—your name?"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"So, Hiiragizawa-kun, it seems like you successfully escaped from your guardians." Dr. Tereda took a seat on a chair next to his, "Too bad though, it seems like you're still locked up in another room again."

Eriol felt himself look around his surroundings. He sighed in defeat—the doctor was right. He was locked up in another room, another prison.

"I think I have a solution."

"You do?"

Dr. Tereda nodded, "You must talk to those responsible for you truthfully or they won't understand what you really want."

"So you're taking me back?"

"Well, something like that." Dr. Tereda stood up from the chair, "But I rather try it than sit around here. So, what do you think?"

Eriol thought about it for a second and then finally stood up in total surrender, "Okay, okay."

"Let's go then." Dr. Tereda smiled as he and Eriol then walked out the room, heading back to Eriol's hospital room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nakuru Akizuki arrived from souvenir shopping exactly when Eriol escaped from the hands of his bodyguard. Nakuru remembered that smile he had yesterday—her master was indeed planning something. He may be young, but he's awfully clever. She sighed as she glanced at the wall clock that hung on the northern wall of Eriol's hospital bedroom. It's already a couple of minutes since the young boy went missing. Even though Eriol is witty, Nakuru can't help but worry.

For god's sake, he's the heir of the Hiiragizawa-Manchester Company.

He could have been kidnapped, murdered, assassinated—Nakuru can't help but shiver of all the different ways that could have happened to her beloved young master. Then a knock came from the door. Quickly, Nakuru jumped up her seat, headed to the door and opened it.

"MASTER ERIOL!" Nakuru exclaimed as quickly gave the young boy a tight bear hug, "Oh my gosh, you're alive! I thought aliens already abducted you because you're so cute!"

Eriol squirmed away from Nakuru's death grip, "Alien abduction?"

"Uh-huh." Nakuru nodded, and then she noticed there was a doctor who stood behind Eriol. He had an amused grin pasted on his face.

"Hello."

"Ah!" Nakuru ran towards him and quickly grabbed his hands and shook them, "Did you save young master from the aliens? What laser gun did you use?"

"Nakuru!" Eriol scolded, "Stop with the alien stuff already."

Dr. Tereda chuckled as Nakuru let his hands go, "It seems like your young friend here needs some fresh air and sunshine. That's why he ran away. I suggest that you should let him taste some freedom from his hospital bedroom for awhile."

"Hmm…really?" Nakuru glanced at Eriol, "I didn't know that."

"I was right," Dr. Tereda patted Eriol's back, "Anyways, it's good for him to take walks, maybe out the hospital courtyard."

Nakuru looked at Eriol, "So, Eriol-sama, you only wanted to take a walk?"

Eriol nodded lamely.

"You should have told me! I mean, you made everyone worried!"

"Well, it's just I thought you won't let me—" Eriol's sentence was quickly cut by Nakuru.

"If it's good for you, then fine." Nakuru stated, "Just don't run off okay?!"

Eriol smiled as he nodded, "Hai."

Dr. Tereda grinned as he patted him on the head, "Okay, I have to leave now; I still have other patients to take care off." The doctor started walking away.

Something inside Eriol urged to yell 'thank you'. But somehow, something else is stopping it too. His pride as a Hiiragizawa is really great, and thus this interfered him from saying thank you—Eriol bit his lip, still thinking if he should really thank the man. Nakuru in the other hand noticed Eriol's sudden change of impression. Then she smiled.

"I suggest you do thank Mr. Laser Gun. He's helped you some way and another huh?"

Eriol looked at Nakuru who pushed him a little to urge him. Eriol nodded as he swallowed his pride for once.

"Arigato!" Eriol's voice rang through the hallway.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So after eating lunch, Eriol Hiiragizawa headed out the courtyard to walk around. Like always, he had his iPod with him, with one of the earphones was in his left ear while the other ear phone hung down. The song he was currently listening to is his all time favorite song, as song that somehow helps him relax. He asked Nakuru's permission first before he headed outside, which she just smiled and let him be. Eriol enjoyed his newly obtained benefit, and he promised he'll use it to the fullest.

The court yard was still cool even though it was in the middle of the day because of the soothing breeze and the shade of the grown trees. He wanted to walk far—far away from the hospital. So, without hesitation, he did. And in his walk, he found it.

The narrow path to the well hidden abandoned bomb shelter…

He walked through the path and stopped in front of the bomb shelter. So slowly, he entered the place. The shelter was worn down, but still had shelves of old books and some other things. Then in the far end of the wall of the room was a loose brick. And for some reason, there was a fresh torn paper sticking out of the hole.

Due to interest, Eriol neared the hole, took the paper. It wasn't a bare paper, but it was a letter. Eriol slowly opened it and read it. The message of the paper made him smile a bit. Quickly as possible, he searched the room for any useable writing material. And there, he scribbled a note in response and stuck it in the hole then the brick.

Then when he was finished, he headed out the shelter and walked back to the hospital. It looks like he wasn't alone.

…_for every prison._


	6. Arc 1 5 : Magican

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Silence**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Flashback:**_Due to interest, Eriol neared the hole, took the paper. It wasn't a bare paper, but it was a letter. Eriol slowly opened it and read it. The message of the paper made him smile a bit. Quickly as possible, he searched the room for any useable writing material. And there, he scribbled a note in response and stuck it in the hole then the brick._

_Then when he was finished, he headed out the shelter and walked back to the hospital. It looks like he wasn't alone._

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the CCS characters or Silence's plotline. I absolutely worship Clamp and Silence's staff for making it possible.

**Pairings:** Eriol and Tomoyo. Other supporting pairs: Touya & Tomoyo, Eriol & Sakura, Sakura & Syaoran, Eriol & Meiling, Yukito & Sakura.

**Authoress Notes: **They meet at last! Thanks for all the reviews!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Memory Arc 5: Magician**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A magician is stronger…_

"Are you ready?" A white coated doctor asked.

A young girl nodded in response.

Exactly when Tomoyo Daidouji finished eating her breakfast, Dr. Yoshiyuki Tereda came in her room to inform her that it was the scheduled day to get her major physical examination. She did have a minor one exactly when she was carried in the hospital, but she needed to regain her health and heal up to be observed even further.

It's been three days since Tomoyo's admission to Tomoeda Central Hospital. Through those days she was healing up quite rapidly. Her stitches are closing up and she's growing stronger and stronger as each day pass by. Dr. Tereda recommended getting this examination as soon as possible so she could at last return home.

Tomoyo usually takes her walks out the courtyard every after breakfast, but since it looks like the examination will take up much time, Dr. Tereda scheduled it the exact same time she takes her walks. No matter how much Tomoyo wanted to check on the letter she hid on her secret place yesterday, she knew how important this examination will be. Besides, she really missed home already. She didn't want to make her mother worry any longer. Tomoyo knew her mother wasn't getting much rest because of her too, because ever since she was admitted to the hospital, Sonomi Daidouji didn't fail to come and visit her both in the morning and sometimes in the evening with her uncle, Fujitaka Kinomoto (Touya still doesn't want to see her).

The examination did consume a lot of time. The process was long, detailed and very tiring. The young girl had to go through scans, some blood tests, check ups, and a lot more tests. After all these, she felt so exhausted as she collapsed down her bed, looking up the ceiling. Then something popped up her mind…

…the letter!

So as quick as possible, she sat up her bed. She was a little dizzy now, but then she spotted a bento box wrapped in colorful cloth. Maybe lunch could give her the energy she needed. She reached for the box and made up her mind that she'll visit her magical secret place.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomoyo took a deep breath as she pushed the old, rickety door open, revealing the abandoned air shed she just visited yesterday. She cautiously looked around, then when she decided it was safe, she slowly entered. She quickly headed to the wall where she dropped her letter. Slowly she pulled the brick out the wall and she peeked inside.

She felt her heart pound two times faster when she noticed that her letter wasn't there. Instead, it was replaced by another fresh sheet of paper. Quite shaken, she slowly reached for the paper and once she obtained it, she can't help but hesitate for a while. She gathered all her courage as she slowly unfolded the paper.

It was exactly what she expected. A letter. It was written in a neat penmanship, and it wrote: '_You're a magician in training but lost your power before you could use it? I in the other hand am a magician who lost his magic because someone took it away from me. I hope I could meet you soon._'

Tomoyo's eyes widened in excitement as she quickly pulled out her notepad and mechanical pencil and quickly scribbled a reply, '_I really hope so too!_' Tomoyo can't help but wonder how a magician will look like. She smiled as she imagined a figure with flowing mysterious violet robes and a very long unusual looking rod.

She quickly snapped out her imagination as she hurriedly creased her letter and slowly put it in—

Then she heard the door creak open.

Tomoyo quickly turned around in reaction to the sound. Her eyes widened as she stared at the figure that entered in the shelter.

He was male, and he looked quite the same age as her. His dark blue eyes, which were protected by a pair of silver framed glasses, met with her amethyst ones. She didn't dare to move, while he, in the other hand just tilted his head with his jaw slightly dropped open.

Tomoyo then tore her eyes away from his and looked down at his arm which had a cast on. So this magician—he was a magician with an arm in a cast.

Meanwhile, young Eriol Hiiragizawa, the figure with the arm cast can't help think the beautiful young girl in a couple of feet away from him looked quite familiar. Then he recalled that day when he was walking through the hall. That bloody figure—

"It's you…" Eriol finally said out loud Tomoyo looked up at his eyes once more, "You're the one who placed the letter here." Eriol slowly neared the young girl.

Tomoyo, without hesitation, took a couple of steps nearer to him too. She then handed him the letter that she was supposed to drop on the hole before he came in. Eriol gladly accepted it. Exactly when he took hold of the letter, he noticed how the girl's face quickly turned pale.

Tomoyo tried, but her exhaustion got into her. She felt her eyes closing, losing consciousness. The last thing she felt was a warm, comforting hand…magic? Maybe.

Eriol tensed as the young girl just collapsed in front of him. Quickly, he held her by the shoulder before she completely fell to the floor, "Hello? Are you alright?" Eriol asked, trying to shake her so he could wake her up. After a few seconds of failure, he finally sighed in defeat.

Somehow, he knew he needed to carry her out from here to the hospital. He looked at his arm and shook his head slowly. Great, just great. But he took a deep breath as he tried somehow to lift her up someway.

While Eriol carried the girl out the shelter he can't help but think about what she wrote in the first letter he received. He finally understood how she was a magician who was weak and lonely.

There he had an unusual urge to help her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomoyo Daidouji woke up in her bed the next morning with a worried looking Dr. Tereda who was up on his feet, shifting a new stack of papers in hand. Exactly when he noticed her regain consciousness, an emotion of relief flooded though his face.

"Daidouji-chan, I'm so glad you're finally awake." Dr. Tereda smiled at her as he neared her bedside, "Are you feeling good?"

Tomoyo reached for her notepad and slowly started writing a reply. She handed the notepad to the doctor who read her reply aloud, "Yeah, much better. What happened to me?"

Dr. Tereda handed her back the notepad as he patted her head, "A friend dropped you down here unconscious. You fainted because of exhaustion. You should have—" Before Dr. Tereda had a chance to finish his sentence Tomoyo already had another note she written.

'How does he look?' The message said.

"He had dark blue hair—"

Tomoyo didn't wait for him to finish, she quickly jumped out of bed and dashed out the room.

"Daidouji-chan! Eat breakfast first!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomoyo found herself strolling around the courtyard once more. She searched for him inside the hospital building, but he wasn't in there. Everything happened yesterday wasn't a dream…so it means—the magician carried her to her room with a broken arm? She aimlessly walked around as she was drowned in her very thoughts.

Tomoyo can't help but feel disappointed of yesterdays meeting. That magician didn't fit any characteristic she thought a real magician should have, with the robes, the rod and all. He said in his last letter that he lost his magic too. But when she fainted the other day—she knew she felt magic when she felt his touch. Maybe when magician in training lose their magic, not a speck of it is left, in the other hand, a magician like that boy, when they lose their magic, they have a few of it left with them.

Was he lonely too?

Then something in the trees caught her eye. She saw him leaning on the tree with his headphones on. He had his eyes closed, as if he was the only person there. Then something in dawned in Tomoyo…she knew somehow, that he was lonely too. Maybe because weakened magicians are not the right type that regular magicians hang out with. He was more like a castaway because he was weak and different. That time, Tomoyo only watched him for a few minutes and slowly retreated back to her room.

She wanted to be his friend—so both of them won't be so lonely anymore.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

For dinner, Tomoyo eats up in the hospital rooftop. She always felt safe and comfortable there, searching the sea of stars that blink down on her every night. So after her mothers nightly visit, she asked Dr. Tereda for permission to eat up there. Dr. Tereda accepted her request but made her promise she come back before eight. She still needed rest, and he didn't want the girl fainting anywhere anymore.

Tomoyo with her bento in her hand walked up the flights of stairs until she reached the door out the rooftop. Exactly when she did, she saw someone she never thought she'll ever see in the rooftop.

It was the magician.

He was looking towards her direction because he heard the sudden burst of the door. He was sitting on one of those benches they put up there, and also next to him was a tray of western looking food. Tomoyo hesitated for a bit but she found the courage to go and sit next to him.

He looked at her food as he smiled softly at her, "You came here to eat as well?"

Tomoyo wanted to reply a simple, 'Hai' to him, but she knew her inability to. So instead she smiled back at him and nodded. So while Tomoyo took her bento box out of its cloth covering, the magician reached to get his food tray. Tomoyo noticed how he watched her open the cover of her lunch.

"Uh…" He spoke once more, "You're food looks delicious. Um…can we swap? I'm getting tired of eating the same things again and again."

Tomoyo just blinked at him for a while then smiled, she then handed her bento box to him as he handed his tray to her.

"Thanks." He said as he started munching on his obtained food. Tomoyo noticed how he ate the food in delight, chewing it slowly. She can't help but smile more. Then she thought maybe magicians don't really eat foods they aren't used to.

The magician looked up at her and grinned, "It looks and taste delicious!"

They ate in complete silence, enjoying the food in front of them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When both she and the magician finished eating, both of them headed down the stairs back to their rooms. Tomoyo glanced at the wall clock that hung on one of the walls. There it clearly shows it was almost time to leave.

"So, you don't speak?" The magician asked.

Tomoyo nodded.

"We're considered friends right?"

Tomoyo thought for awhile then nodded.

"So then—since we're friends, what's you're name?" He stuck out his undamaged hand, "I'm Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Tomoyo smiled as she shook his hand. She can't help but glance at the wall clock once more. So as quickly as possible she took out her notepad and scribbled, 'I'm sorry but I have to go, I promised someone I'll be back at my room soon. But my friend calls me Toto.'

Tomoyo tears the note and hands it to him. Then she dashed down the hall.

"Hey! Wait!" Eriol exclaimed. He sighed as he slowly read the note.

And thus, this is the beginning of a new friendship.

…_when another one is standing beside them._


	7. Arc 1 6 : Lucky Star

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Silence**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Flashback:**_Tomoyo smiled as she shook his hand. She can't help but glance at the wall clock once more. So as quickly as possible she took out her notepad and scribbled, 'I'm sorry but I have to go, I promised someone I'll be back at my room soon. But my friend calls me Toto.'_

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the CCS characters or Silence's plotline. I absolutely worship Clamp and Silence's staff for making it possible.

**Pairings:** Eriol and Tomoyo. Other supporting pairs: Touya & Tomoyo, Eriol & Sakura, Sakura & Syaoran, Eriol & Meiling, Yukito & Sakura.

**Authoress Notes:** Wai! 32 reviews! Thank you all for all your support! –bows- Anyways, I know the Memory Arc is not that exciting, but I promise you the Promise Arc is more, more interesting. Please bear with me though, It's just because I really want everyone to have the feel of their memories when their younger. Anyways, to all my reviewers, I gladly dedicate this chapter to you! Please don't forget to leave a criticism or a review afterwards!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Memory Arc 6: Lucky Star**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_For anyone whom passes away but are dearly loved… _

The sun shone in Tomoeda, indicating another beautiful morning in the small peaceful town. It was still early, so the suns ray's were still slightly warm, not that blazing hot warm but a soft gentle touch of warm. The wind blew gently, creating a soft gale of dancing leaves. Then a door from the Daidouji residence and shop opened, revealing the short dark haired countenance, Sonomi Daidouji. She was carrying a lunchbox in the other hand and a box of chocolates in the other. She looked like she was in a hurry, so she quickly rushed to her garage, towards her trusty bicycle, which she uses for delivering food or even going to the hospital where her daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji was being kept for awhile in rest.

Ah yes, it's February, the season of the lovers. It isn't exactly Valentines Day today, but still, Sonomi made early chocolates for her dear daughter in the hospital. She dropped the luggage on a basket attached on the bike. So with a slight smile in her face, she took a deep breath before she zoomed out the garage.

And for some reason, she forgot to pray today.

So exactly when she zoomed out the street, unusually, a beam of light hit her back and a loud horn gone off. Sonomi's grip of the handle tightened as she dared to look behind and to her horror, a speeding car is heading towards her. In fear, she froze, her heart stopped for a minute as she slowed down in the process. And thus, slowly, the bicycle fell down the street. The car tried to give a quick break but its no use, it's speed didn't allow it.

Meanwhile in the Kinomoto residence, Touya Kinomoto, just about to head for school ran out the house, wondering what all the commotion is about. To his dismay, he sees a bloody Sonomi Daidoji on the ground, in quick response of the horrible sight he saw, he ran back to the house.

"OTOU-SAN! OTOU-SAN!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pain.

Lights.

Voices.

That's what Sonomi Daidouji felt as she was being rushed through the emergency room of the hospital. She was laid in a rolling bed being pushed by two nurses and a doctor. They were all talking, but she can't figure it out. She felt pain in every corner of her body while a machine helped her breathe. She just wanted to close her eyes and rest. Was she going to die? But how about Tomoyo? How dare could she leave her beautiful young daughter in her current condition?

No matter how much she wanted just stop all pain at last, the thought of leaving Tomoyo as an orphan stroke her hard to continue. Then somehow she heard a familiar voice next to her.

"Sonomi—" Fujitaka Kinomoto was also pushing the bed looked at her in her deep dark pools, "I promise I'll take care of Tomoyo. Please don't worry." Then Fujitaka gave her a comforting smile as he slowly let the rolling bed go as the doctor and nurses pushed it further in the surgical room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomoyo stiffened as the oak colored casket was slowly being laid in the ground. The funeral of her now late mother took place a couple of days after her death. Tomoyo was excused to be outside the hospital for this cause. During the whole funeral service, she tried her best to suppress her tears and grief, but now…

The tears just freely fell down her porcelain colored skin, letting all her shielded emotions just show out the open. She bent down to hide her tears, but then someone touched her shoulder. With tear streaked eyes she looked back—it was Touya. He was frowning a bit and then he shot her a comforting smile. Slowly, he pulled her closer to him and embraced her dearly.

Tomoyo then started sobbing in his arms, silently. She can't even cry out loud during her mother's funeral…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Before Tomoyo returned back to the hospital, she wanted to see her home and the bento shop before she leaves it completely. So with a heavy heart, she faced the bento shop, wishing that somehow her mother will pop up. But she knew, definitely that her mom won't come back. Tomoyo's feelings swirled in her—she knew she lost everything she had. Her voice and now her mother…? Was she this unlucky?

Even if she'll be able to speak one day…what's the use? Her mother won't be able to hear it anyway.

Then colder and colder her heart becomes as it sank to the dark abyss of grief and loss.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, after the day of Sonomi Daidouji's funeral, Eriol Hiiragizawa sat in his bed that evening, swinging his legs impatiently. He heard about the death of 'Toto's' the day before from Dr. Tereda, who was actually in charge of his new friend. She's back at the hospital this morning, but he hadn't had a chance to see her even once. He was getting worried now.

"Master, here's your dinner!" Nakuru burst in the room with a tray of western food in her hands. She laid the tray in one of the side tables next to the bed and looked at Eriol closely, "You look depressed. Are you okay?"

Eriol looked up at her then sighed.

"You quit doing that or I'll never give you your surprise!" Nakuru threatened.

Eriol then perked up, "Surprise? What surprise?"

Nakuru grinned widely, "Tah-daa!" She held out a red cellophane covered chocolate, "Master, its valentines day! Didn't you know that?"

"Oh yeah, Happy Valentines Day, Nakuru."

"You too!" She replied in a sing-song voice, "Oh yeah, here's your chocolate! Don't forget my white day present!"

"Yeah, yeah." Eriol grinned as he jumped out the bed, "I'll go eat dinner up the rooftop again okay?"

"Okay, just be careful master!"

So with the tray in hand, Eriol exited the room, as he walked up a couple of flights of stairs towards the rooftop. In his heart, he silently wished that the young lilac haired girl will be there, and somehow wished he'll give her strength through some very trivial times of her life.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That very same evening, Tomoyo Daidouji sat in the rooftop alone, staring at the starlit sky. She refused to eat anything ever since the morning she returned, so she felt so light and starved. But she was still grieving for the lost of her mother. A few minutes passed the door from the inside creaked open, causing her to avert her attention towards the now slightly opened door.

Then came out Eriol Hiiragizawa, the magician, and his tray of food…he had this slightly surprised look at first then he quickly changed it to a small smile. Tomoyo just stared at him blankly, and sighed. He neared her, and when he did he examined her a little.

"You—you look pale." He murmured, "Did you eat yet?"

Tomoyo shook her head no.

Eriol then sat next to her and laid the tray part on her lap and part on his, "Hey, let's share okay? I don't want you fainting anywhere anymore. I might lose all my magic carrying you back to your bed."

So he handed her the spoon as he took the fork. He slowly started eating, glancing at her once in awhile. Tomoyo was still hesitant about eating, but her hunger just can't take it any longer. So she too started eating. It was a silent meal, no one said a word. Even after the meal, they both looked up the sky.

Eriol noticed her shiver a little, so in quick reaction he took his jacket off and laid it at her shoulders. Tomoyo looked at him in response. Eriol can't stand the silence any longer so he decided to share a story.

"I've heard about your mum." His voice rang through her ears, causing her to look at him once more, "But actually, when you're a full pledge magician, there is no difference from life and death. Because for people who leave the earth they'll be up there." Eriol looked up the sky; he then made a sign with both of his hands, even though one was quite bandaged up.

Tomoyo looked at him in curiosity, still not getting what he was trying to say.

"You don't understand huh?" Eriol gave her a small smile, "It's a gesture only full pledge magicians know. It's a place. We call it 'Star'. Well, it's actually called 'Lucky Star'. The people, who left this world, will all live in this place. They'll hang up there and will blink at you."

Tomoyo looked down the ground. Eriol tilted his head a little, took a deep breath and continued speaking, "Anyways, your mother is definitely living in the Lucky Star. She knows that you don't talk, so she'll be up there, hanging in the sky, always flashing. Somehow, she's talking to you."

Tomoyo looked at both of her hands. Then slowly, Eriol started guiding her how to do the special gesture. He still was talking, "Do you know, the people up there are all good people? The most important thing is that all our hearts are connected." Then Eriol guided Tomoyo's formed star and laid it on her heart, "As long as you and the people in the Lucky Star love and miss each other, they'll always live here," He pointed to her heart.

Tomoyo then remembered what her mother told her one day when she and her mom used to talk about her father. She remembered her mother telling her that her father lived inside her heart even after his death because they both loved each other dearly. Then a lone tear escaped her eye once more. Eriol noticed this.

"Hey, you mum wouldn't want you to cry so much." So somehow, his hand moved on its own, wiping that tear off her face. He felt his cheeks flush a little and to cover it up, he continued talking, "She hoped you'll live happily."

So with new found strength, Tomoyo wiped her other tears away. Then something popped out Eriol's mind.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, "I just remembered. It's Valentines Day!"

Then once again, silence filled both of them. Not so far away, they heard soft singing. It quickly caught Eriol's attention.

"Do you hear that?" Eriol asked softly, "This singing—it doesn't seem like it comes from the Lucky Star." Then he grabbed Tomoyo by the hand, "Let's go find that soft tune!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

And thus, the blue eyed magician and the lilac haired beauty ran down the stairs and out the building, allowing the soft tune to guide them to their destination. It was the nearby church, and a wedding was currently being held. The place was beautiful; flowers were on the aisle, as the visitors and family filled the seats. Eriol and Tomoyo stood in the entrance, listening to the calm, heartwarming music.

They soon noticed how most of the visitors looked unusually familiar. They were workers from the hospital! What really surprised them the most was the bride and groom themselves. Dr. Tereda was really different that evening. He was getting married to one of the nurses, Rika Sasaki. Both of them noticed the entrance of the two youngsters and they both flashed a smile.

Eriol and Tomoyo beamed back at them, and through this, they gave their congratulations. Tomoyo smiled more as she imagined her mother and her father in a church like this, getting married. A light of happiness sparked within her, warming her slowly.

Eriol in the other hand glanced at her, noticing how she at last smiled. So slowly, with his good well working hand, he reached for her hand next to his. He gently squeezed it and held it. Tomoyo smiled at him then, her face now lighting up with unspeakable joy. And with this, Eriol can't help but give her his most sincere smile.

Slowly her heart was being lifted out the dark abyss, back to the light. And the ice walls of her heart little by little melted. She knew she had a reason to live, she had people who stood by her side if she's in need and she knew her mother will be up there blinking warmly at her, encouraging her to go on and never give up.

…_they'll be up in the sky, warmly blinking at you._


	8. Arc 1 7 : Music and Carnivals

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Silence**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Flashback:**_ Slowly her heart was being lifted out the dark abyss, back to the light. And the ice walls of her heart little by little melted. She knew she had a reason to live, she had people who stood by her side if she's in need and she knew her mother will be up there blinking warmly at her, encouraging her to go on and never give up._

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the CCS characters or Silence's plotline. I absolutely worship Clamp and Silence's staff for making it possible.

**Pairings:** Eriol and Tomoyo. Other supporting pairs: Touya & Tomoyo, Eriol & Sakura, Sakura & Syaoran, Eriol & Meiling, Yukito & Sakura.

**Authoress Notes:** Thanks for everyone's support! Domo for the late chapter, school is getting so hectic because it's ending soon, you know the drill, SAT's, tests, quizzes and homework. Anyways, I can't stop updating Silence! We're almost in the end of the Memory arc, everybody shout for joy—so after three more updates, and hence Promise arc shall start. Very lengthy story indeed, so please spare me all your patience! Please don't forget to spare me some of your words of encouragement and wisdom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Memory Arc 7: Music and Carnivals**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A song shared and a memory made… _

In the midst of the lush green trees and the newly cut grass, in a certain tree stood a young indigo haired boy and a lilac haired girl who stood next to him. Both of them leaned comfortably in its strong trunk. The aroma of the freshly cut grass filled the air, as the warm morning rays managed to go through parts of the tree's shade and illuminated parts of the young couple's pale skin.

It was a relaxing scene indeed, a scene fit enough for a masterpiece in a museum. The young couple had their one of their hands clasped together as they had their eyes closed. In their ear was an earphone, one for each of them, as they listened to the same song. A connection, a bond…The young girl softly squeezed the young boy's pale hands causing him to quickly open his sapphire colored eyes and studied the lilac haired girl's now smiling face.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, also let out a soft, small smile. It's been two days since her mother's death, but so, it seems Toto quickly recovered. She is still grieving, of course, but at least she's back to her smiling self. Even her doctor, Dr. Yoshiyuki Tereda, quickly noticed this. Dr. Tereda knew that somehow, it was the indigo haired boy's influence that his patient is going through the lost of a love one extremely well. So the doctor himself thanked the young boy personally, encouraging him more to be a closer friend to the young Tomoyo Daidouji. Eriol, for the first time in his life, actually felt good about himself. In Toto's amethyst orbs, he knew he's someone dear to her, and he really appreciated that.

So that morning, both of them decided to meet in Tomoeda Central Hospital's courtyard once more. And thus, he introduced to her one of his favorite piano pieces, Chopin's Fantasie-Impromptu, the same piece he played in the competition. He plainly told her it's one of the very few songs magician's made. And as expected, she just smiled warmly at him, nodding to whatever he said.

She was so pure and innocent, that's what he liked about her.

So now, they find themselves leaning on a tree, allowing the beautiful waves of complicated notes fill their minds, calming their hearts and minds. He can't help but stared at her porcelain skin, her long lashes and her pink colored lips. Her lilac tresses fell naturally down her face—she was an angelic looking magician. Maybe, one of her powers is her mesmerizing looks.

But he really wanted to hear her voice—just once. Something inside of him whispered that it was truly her greatest power yet.

Meanwhile, Doctor Yoshiyuki Tereda, who just had his wedding the day before, headed out the hospital building to the courtyard to find his young patient Tomoyo Daidouji. He and his young beautiful wife, Rika Sasaki Tereda, decided to postpone their honeymoon until the young girl is admitted out of the hospital. It won't be that long until she goes back home anyway, and it's already final she'll be under the custody of her uncle, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Anyways, he and his wife prepared a treat for young Tomoyo and her little boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. They both planned a day out for them to go to a nearby carnival, under the guardianship of the newly wedded couple. Besides, the young girl and boy needed time out the hospital premises at least once. Luckily, Eriol's guardian, Nakuru Akizuki agreed to the doctor's proposal. So, Dr. Tereda toddled around the courtyard, searching for the kids.

It didn't take him long to spot the pair in a tree, standing, with their eyes closed and little smiles that are pasted in their mouths. The doctor can't help but smile at the calming sight. He stood there, watching them for a couple of minutes before he actually approached them.

Both of them didn't notice the doctor's presence until he tapped Eriol in the shoulder. The young boy quickly opened his eyes and took off the earphone in his ear as he saw the friendly doctor in front of him.

"Dr. Tereda-san?" Eriol managed to say out, still quite dazed as if he just woke up. The beautiful young countenance next to him also noticed the doctor's presence, so she also took the earphones out her ears, listening to what's happening.

"Sorry if I was disturbing you two," The doctor began, "It's just my wife and I wanted to invite you guys to visit an amusement park this afternoon." He looked at the indigo haired boy, "Don't worry about your guardian, I already asked for her permission. Now I only need the approval of both of you. Please think about it."

Tomoyo expression brightened as she heard the doctor's news. Amusement park…it's been quite sometime since she actually went to one. She remembered when she and Touya used to go together; riding in as much rides they could go—

"So, do you have any courage to follow me in a far away adventure?" Eriol asked the young girl next to him.

Tomoyo thought about it and quickly nodded her head.

Dr. Tereda smiled both of them, "That's great then! Please do get ready as soon as possible."

* * *

The Piffle and Co. amusement park is one of the most visited tourist attractions in the small town of Tomoeda. There were different rides and booths, just like any amusement park you see. The most popular ride was the super large Ferris wheel, where passengers could get a good glimpse of Mt. Fuji itself.

It didn't take long until when the newly wedded couple and the younger kids gained admission to the amusement park. Eriol, being a rich man's kid, didn't really go to these kinds of places. So, not knowing what to wear, he decided to put on a white dress shirt and a tie. Meanwhile, Rika Tereda bought Tomoyo a new yellow flower embroidered sundress she found a couple of days ago.

"Lets see…" Dr. Tereda's voice trailed a little, "How about separating and meeting here after two hours?" He looked at Eriol as if it was a man's talk.

"Dear, are you sure?" The young bride asked, with hints of hesitation could be heard on her voice.

Eriol thought for a moment. He was sure that even Dr. Tereda might want to be alone with his wife. So he nodded, "Yeah, no problem."

Dr. Tereda chuckled as he ruffled his hair, "That's great." Then he dug into his wallet and pulled out some cash, "Use this money for fun and food. Please use it wisely. Take care of yourselves and mostly do protect your little girlfriend, okay?"

"Hai."

The older couple then went their way, disappearing in the sea of faces. Eriol and Tomoyo watched them leave their sight, feeling quite nervous but also excited the same time. So as the older couple completely disappeared, Eriol then faced Tomoyo, "So, where do you want to go first?"

Tomoyo thought for awhile, as she closed her eyes and randomly pointed to a direction. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and found herself pointing to a carousel.

"T-there?" Eriol asked slowly, "Are you serious? That's a girl's ride!"

Tomoyo pouted as she tugged on Eriol's hand. Quickly, she took her notepad and her mechanical pencil, 'Come on! It's just a ride right?'

Eriol can't help but hesitate, "Okay, okay." Then another plan was being formed in his mind. So Tomoyo literally dragged Eriol towards the carousel ride.

Exactly when they reached the ticket booth for the carousel ride he gave the lady only one ticket. One ticket means one person…Tomoyo's eyes widened as he had this mysterious smile pasted on his face. She didn't like how it looked or felt.

"Uh miss, please take her to ride." Eriol pointed to Tomoyo next to her, "I'll be watching."

"Uh, okay." The woman motioned for Tomoyo to come in.

Before Tomoyo had a chance to retaliate and scribble something on her notepad, Eriol grinned at her ever so sweetly as he softly pushed her inside the fenced ride, "No need to be shy, ne Toto?"

Tomoyo sighed in defeat as she entered the carousel.

During the whole carousel ride, Eriol stood there waving every time she passed him, and every time, she stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle even more. Tomoyo giggled silently too, smiling widely in the last two turns before she stepped down the carousel ride and back out with Eriol.

"So how do you like it?"

Tomoyo began scribbling on her notepad and stuck it out to make Eriol see, 'It was okay. I'll be better if you were there.'

Eriol smiled at her comfortingly, "Sorry, it's just—never mind—next time okay?"

Tomoyo nodded as she stuck out a pinky. He also stuck out his pinky in response and wrapped his pinky finger around hers. It was a promise.

* * *

While taking a stroll and deciding what ride they should head on next, Tomoyo spotted a nearby cotton candy stand. Once again she tugged on Eriol's arm as he looked back at her, "Huh? What's the matter?"

She started scribbling on her notepad, 'I want some cotton candy! Can we buy some? Please?'

"Okay." Eriol agreed as he used his okay hand to dig to his pockets and pulled out some money, "I guess this is enough."

Tomoyo looked at his arm thoughtfully. For the looks of it, with his broken arm, he may not be able to carry both cotton candies. As quickly as possible, she scribbled her notepad once more and stuck it out for him to see.

'Uh, Hi-kun, I'll buy the cotton candies for us. It looks like you won't be able to carry it.' Tomoyo stuck her hand out, waiting for the young boy to hand the money. He just blinked at her, not knowing what to say.

"B-but—"

'It's okay, I'll do it. Just stay here and wait here for me, I'll come back as quick as possible.' The next scribbled message said.

Eriol handed the money in defeat as the lilac haired girl dashed to the shop and purchased the wanted cotton candies. He eyed her, making sure he won't loose sight of her. Besides, he promised Dr. Tereda that he'll protect her. But Tomoyo, also keeping her promise, dashed towards him happily with the newly made cotton candy in her hand. She handed him one while the started picking on hers.

"Arigato." Eriol said slowly, "So where next?"

* * *

After a handful of tiring rides all afternoon, Tomoyo asked if they could take a more calm and serene ride to relax. And what really fit that description was the Ferris wheel. While lining up to ride the Ferris wheel, they also spotted the newly wedded couple lined in front of them to also ride the same ride.

"So did you guys enjoy it?" Rika asked the younger couple lined behind them.

"Hai." Eriol replied, while Tomoyo nodded happily beside him.

"That's great." The doctor smiled warmly, "Oh yeah, here's a camera." He handed it to Eriol, "You guys should take a picture for a remembrance. Oh yeah, you guy's are in luck, you guys could take it inside the Ferris wheel."

"Domo arigatou."

Then it didn't take long until it was their turn to have their ride. Eriol and Tomoyo entered in one of the little rides while also the newly wedded couple did. Both Eriol and Tomoyo sat in one side of the Ferris wheel ride. Tomoyo closed her amethyst colored eyes as she rested her head in Eriol's shoulder.

Today was one of the happiest days of her whole life.

"D-did you enjoy it?" Eriol asked softly.

Tomoyo nodded her head. Silence filled a gap between them.

"Hey, let's take a picture first before we forget." Eriol spoke up, disturbing the silence. Tomoyo then lifted up her head and nodded. Then Eriol raised the camera as it directed at both of them. They both smiled as he shot a picture and the picture was immediately printed out the camera.

"You could have it." Eriol said as he handed it to her, "Let's take another one for me."

Tomoyo and Eriol prepared for another pose but to their surprise the camera started blinking. Tomoyo tilted her head in wonder while Eriol frowned, "It looks like it ran out of film."

Tomoyo then smiled warmly as she took hold of Eriol's hand and laid the picture in it.

"Wha—"

'It's yours.' Tomoyo wrote down her notepad, 'Having this day as a memory is already enough for me.'

Eriol smiled at her warmly, as he nodded. He knew if he tried to convince her no, she'll still find a way to make him accept the picture. Besides, he really wanted a picture to remember this day—a perfectly memorable day.

So once again, Tomoyo laid her head on Eriol's shoulder until the whole ride was over. And thus another peaceful silence engulfed them.

* * *

…_will be an essential remembrance in the future._


End file.
